


Весь мир - театр

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вещи не меняются, и отношения Оберона и Титании – одна из них.<br/>В каком-то смысле модерн!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весь мир - театр

В Британии стоит аномальная жара.

Температура уже больше недели не опускается ниже тридцати пяти градусов в тени. Лондон плавится под палящим солнцем; кажется, даже фонтаны того и гляди пересохнут, а голуби на Трафальгарской площади окончательно потеряют волю и не смогут подняться в воздух. Дикторы мрачнеют, читая прогнозы погоды, а газеты пестреют сводками, которые все больше напоминают фронтовые.

«Парниковый эффект, глобальное потепление», — повторяют все, от университетских профессоров до футбольных фанатов.

Куда катится мир?

 

* * *

В отеле «Савой» на Стрэнде изменения климата не ощущаются. Здесь царит прохлада и тишина — кажется, само солнце вышколено, как один из здешних портье, и довольствуется тем, что ненавязчиво играет аккуратными бликами на начищенной бронзе и лакированном дереве.

Наверное, поэтому она и выбрала это место, думает он. И безотчетно хмурится: можно подумать, они нуждаются во всем этом — нуждаются в том, что сделано людьми, — чтобы обеспечить себе комфорт. В сущности, он — какая-то его часть, по крайней мере, — предпочел бы, чтобы все оставалось, как раньше.

Кто придумал, что женщины — хранительницы очага… что они вообще — «хранительницы»? Только не его женщина, это уж точно.

Он стучит в дверь королевского люкса — она распахивается сама собой — и он неожиданно оказывается прямо на залитой солнцем улице. От внезапного перепада температуры по коже бегут мурашки, лучи бьют прямо в глаза, и он досадливо щурится. Приходится пару раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, прежде чем произнести хоть слово.

Это не говоря уже о том, что ее нигде не видно.

— Если уж ты назначаешь встречу в отеле — может, имеет смысл действительно встретиться внутри него? — мягко интересуется он, подавляя приступ раздражения.

После недолгой паузы окружающая обстановка превращается обратно в королевский люкс.

Она сидит за низким столиком, на котором стоит букет — жимолость и мускатные розы. Ее предпочтения не меняются.

…Почему они вообще поссорились?

— Полюбуйся, что там творится, — говорит она обвиняющим тоном. Как будто он нуждается в напоминаниях.

Как будто, в конце концов, это его вина. Он пожимает плечами.

— Мы можем все исправить.

Она фыркает.

— Что-то ты не спешил все исправлять.

— Не пытайся выставить меня виноватым.

— По-твоему, виновата я?

— Я не говорил…

— Мы можем так все и оставить, знаешь ли… Раз уж тебе, похоже, все равно. Не похоже, чтобы ты по мне скучал.

Кажется, этот разговор повторяется уже в тысячный раз — и, тем не менее, в тысячный раз выводит его из себя.

— Полагаю, ты тоже не скучала.

Она вздергивает левую бровь, и это плохой знак. В Кардиффе внезапно налетевший ветер рвет с веревок белье, в окрестностях Эдинбурга молния ударяет в пятисотлетний дуб, а на складе «Марка и Спенсера» в Кингстоне скисает партия молока.

— Потрудись объяснить, что именно ты имеешь в виду, — говорит она, и ее голосом можно резать лед.

 

* * *

— Я чувствую себя ослом, в которого влюбилась королева, — говорит Уилл. — Впрочем, ты и есть королева. Тем больше причин ощущать себя ослом. Только ушей не хватает…

Она смеется и целует его, и он — как всегда — на мгновение забывает не только о чем говорил, но и вообще где находится и что происходит. Ее волосы пахнут цветами и травами; ее кожа на ощупь как гладкие листья кувшинок; когда она обнимает его, кажется, будто его окутывает сама ночь… как случилось, что она с ним? Что она в нем нашла?

— Что ты во мне нашла? — спрашивает он.

Она переплетает свои пальцы с его, кладет голову ему на грудь — и, видимо, решает сменить тему разговора.

— А чем все кончилось у короля Наваррского и французской принцессы?

 

* * *

Четыреста лет, как один день. Хотя что для нее — четыреста лет?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что после него у меня никого не было, — вскидывает она голову.

Они оба знают, о ком речь.

— Кроме Теннисона, — говорит он утвердительно.

— Кроме Теннисона, — усмехается она, но взгляд не отводит.

— И Блейка.

— И Блейка.

— И того смазливого блондина, с которым тебя видели в канун Дня всех святых?

Сейчас, кажется, рванет. Флюгер в Кардиффе замирает на мгновение — чтобы, без сомнения, в следующую минуту завертеться с бешеной скоростью.

Но она внезапно лишь устало пожимает плечами и закатывает глаза:  
— Тебе еще не надоело за последнюю пару тысяч лет? Как будто ты не понимаешь, что все это ничего не значит. — А потом добавляет уже другим тоном: — Все равно он был самым лучшим.

— Да, он был самым лучшим, — соглашается Оберон.

 

* * *

Они лежат, сплетясь телами, — расслабленные, утомленные, и он лениво выводит пальцем на коже любовника замысловатый орнамент.

— Расскажи мне еще про Ариэля. Какой он?

— Вечно юный. Прекрасный. Несчастный. Почти как ты, на самом деле, только печальнее.

— Значит, Ариэль — это я?

— Ты больше похож на Ариэля, чем кто-либо, кого я знаю.

— Тогда ты — Просперо?

— Ну что ты, — Уилл смотрит на него с непонятным выражением, будто опасаясь увидеть его гнев или обиду.

Оберон целует его в уголок губ. Потом еще раз.

— Я не против быть твоим Ариэлем.

Уилл тянется к нему и целует его в ответ.

 

* * *

…Картина внезапно встает у него перед глазами так ярко, что на мгновение он чувствует себя потерявшимся: где он? что происходит? Когда он возвращается в реальность, настроение ругаться уже пропало напрочь.

Он смотрит на нее.  
— Из-за чего мы поссорились?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь! — начинает она — и вдруг осекается. В глазах ее мелькает растерянность.

Она тоже не помнит.

Через пару секунд они уже смеются — до слез, как дети. Он привлекает ее к себе, запускает пальцы ей в волосы.

— Я твой король.

— Значит, я твоя королева.

— Ты моя королева.

Ее волосы пахнут лесом, и травами, и ветром с холмов. Флюгер в Кардиффе, скрипнув в последний раз, вновь впадает в сладкую дремоту, а в раскаленном Лондоне в воздухе проносится легкое дуновение. Люди вскидывают головы и настораживаются, как гончие, стараясь поймать след желанной прохлады.

Он скользит губами по ее шее, она откидывает голову, и дуновение проносится вновь. К тому моменту, как он переходит к ее левому соску, на землю впервые за долгие недели ложится тень от облака, и люди один за другим поднимают лица к небу.

…Когда она со стоном выгибается, сомкнув ноги на его спине, на Лондон обрушивается стена дождя.

 

* * *

— Как ты это делаешь? — спрашивает она с любопытством. — Откуда ты берешь слова?

Уилл пожимает плечами.

— А как ты управляешь погодой?

— Но я не управляю погодой! Это просто… случается. Это часть меня. Как… как рука, или нога, или способность различать запахи.

Уилл, кажется, обдумывает ее слова очень серьезно, затем кивает.

— Да, наверное. А это — часть меня. И тоже — просто случается.

Она обвивает его шею руками — и вдруг замирает, пораженная новой мыслью.

— А что, если…

Уилл смеется.

— Это просто слова. Просто пьесы.

 

* * *

…Просто слова, сказал он.

— Мы стареем, — говорит Титания.

— Мы бессмертны, — возражает Оберон.

— Я чувствую себя старой. Все меняется. Я скучаю по нашим холмам.

— Ничто не меняется по-настоящему.

Она смотрит на него с сомнением. Потом ее лицо проясняется.

— Мы поссорились из-за того, что не могли решить, какая погода будет в сочельник.

 

* * *

В номере отеля «Савой» пахнет диким тмином, фиалками и жимолостью, по окнам часто-часто колотят капли, за окнами расстилается огромный Лондон, а дальше, за ним — еще более огромный мир.

Ученик выпускного класса Эльсинор Хай, семнадцатилетний Джон Хэмлетт, пока никого нет дома, бесшумно открывает заднюю дверь на кухне, чтобы вынести принадлежащее отчиму охотничье ружье. Ровно через три часа восемнадцать минут он войдет с ним на территорию школы, чтобы расстрелять семь человек, а потом пустить себе пулю в лоб. Его терапевт позже скажет, что стресс, вызванный безвременной кончиной отца и последовавшим вскоре за ним повторным замужеством матери, вызвал развитие шизофрении с бредом и галлюцинаторными симптомами и именно это послужило причиной трагедии.

Уроженка Пакистана, пятнадцатилетняя Джамиля Шариф, которой строго-настрого запрещено встречаться с молодыми людьми вообще, не говоря уже о тех, которые не являются мусульманами, торопливо — пока не увидела мать — удаляет смс своего бойфренда Ромми Джонса, чей отец не называет иммигрантов из бывших колоний иначе как «черножопые ублюдки».

Медиа-магнат Генри Фицрой-старший с раздражением откладывает телефон, отчаявшись дозвониться Генри Фицрою-младшему, с которым мечтает обсудить целый ряд насущных вопросов — в частности, его отчисление из Оксфорда и своеобразный круг общения, несовместимые с поддержанием реноме наследника многомиллионного состояния. В этот же момент упомянутый Фицрой-младший вместе со своим приятелем Эдди Пойнсом (мистер Пойнс: типичный чав, уроженец Чатема в седьмом поколении, род занятий неопределенный, мать живет на пособие по безработице, отца не наблюдается) кричит во все горло с трибуны стадиона, приветствуя гол, забитый «Арсеналом» в ворота «Манчестер Юнайтед». Масштабная потасовка, спровоцированная ловким ударом мистера Пойнса в челюсть фанату «Манчестер Юнайтед», начнется ровно через три с половиной минуты после окончания второго тайма, а ее освещение в прессе (с фотографией медиа-отпрыска крупным планом) будет стоить мистеру Фицрою-старшему двух новых седых волос.

Оберон и Титания обнимают друг друга, и вокруг них сквозь стены прорастают травы, и розмарин с рутой горчат на языке, и за окном льет живительный дождь.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Оберон.

— Я люблю тебя, — отвечает Титания.

 

* * *

— Что будет с Ариэлем, когда Просперо вернется в Неаполь? — спрашивает он Уилла.

Тот пожимает плечами и улыбается слегка растерянно.

— Не знаю. Он свободен. Пьеса окончена.

— Он будет скучать по Просперо, — говорит Оберон, и это не вопрос.

Уилл притягивает его к себе.

— Уверен, Просперо тоже будет скучать по нему.

 

* * *

Грозная надпись охраняет могилу в церкви Святой Троицы в Стратфорде, и за четыреста лет никто так и не решился потревожить покойника. Бог знает, кто там лежит — и лежит ли на самом деле. В конце концов, весь мир — театр, не так ли?

А в театре всегда нужны драматурги.


End file.
